Felicia (Darkstalkers)
}} is a fictional character in the Darkstalkers series of fighting game by Capcom She first appeared in the 1994 game Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors and its subsequent sequels, later appearing in other Capcom games outside of the Darkstalkers series and related media and merchandise. Conception and design Felicia is a cute-faced, curvacious "catgirl" with feline features including cat ears, pointed teeth, a tail, and oversized hands and feet that resemble a cat's paws complete with sharp claws that she uses in battle. She also has a heavy mane of long blue hair, blue eyes, and an "outfit" that consists primarily of thin strips of skintight white material that leave her largely nude except that it partially covers her breasts, a bit of her stomach and hips, and forms panty-like bottoms as well as thigh-high leg coverings. Early in the development of Darkstalkers, the development team decided to have two female characters: a catgirl and a vampiress, characters who would eventually become Felicia and Morrigan, respectively. Initially, Morrigan was to be the "cute" female character of the title, while Felicia would be the "sexy" female character. However, as Morrigan's character developed into that of a succubus she was made to be far more sexually appealling, and the roles of the two characters was reversed. In video games Besides the Darkstalkers series, Felicia appears as a playable character in several other video games, including Capcom Fighting Evolution, Cross Edge, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Pocket Fighter, Puzzle Fighter, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash. In Namco x Capcom, Felicia teams up with King II from Tekken; of all the two-character teams in the game, this is the only one to include both a Namco character and a Capcom character. In animation The anime OAV Darkstalkers, Felicia is shown as already having a certain amount of success as an entertainer and is just starting a tour in the human world with her own traveling show. However, her tour gets off to a rough start when she is almost killed by monks pertaining to an anti-darkstalker militia and the zombie Lord Raptor saves her by promptly killing them all. Later, as Pyron begins his bid for world domination, Felicia attacks his Huitzil robot army. She destroys a few of the robots before being overwhelmed, but she is saved when ther werewolf Jon Talbain intervenes. She is taken in by a human doctor and befriends the local children, only to be captured by a human paramilitary group. The doctor rescues her and with her faith in humanity renewed she, along with Jon Talbain, lures the robots out of the town and destroying them with an explosives laden train. A major difference between this Felicia and the game's Felicia is that there is no mention of her origin and her religiosity is reversed: while it can be assumed from her being raised by a nun that the game Felicia is Catholic, her anime counterpart informs Raptor she is ambivalent to organized religion. Felicia is the main hero in the American cartoon series Darkstalkers, in which she was accompanied by Harry Grimoire, a character created for this particular series whose purpose (aside from a plot device) was mainly to get Felicia into trouble. She is also stated to be several hundred years old in this. Her dreams of being a singer are never mentioned (although in the first episode she was fired from Cats because her "costume" was "out of date"). Felicia was also depicted as possibly being the last of her kind, despite having other catgirl friends in the game series itself. In comics '' #2]] In the UDON Comics version of Darkstalkers, Felicia is still looking for her big break into stardom; unfortunately being a catgirl proves to be a very large roadblock on the path to fame. Along the way, she runs into Jon Talbain who believes that humans are treacherous and vile, while she thinks that the current hatred between humans and darkstalkers are just a few "bumps in the road." Despite the fact that his interference costs her a potential gig, Felicia asks Jon to accompany her, so that she can try to prove to him that humanity is not all bad. Eventually, they end up at the Catholic orphanage where Felicia grew up; her foster mother is named Sister Cecillia and is still alive and active in her foster daughter's life. In merchandise Several figurines of Felicia have been made since her introduction, ranging from immobile figurines by companies such as Kaiyodo, Volks, Yujin, Clayz, Kotobukiya, and MIT Japan, to a posable action figure by Medicom Toy. She is also a character card in the collectible card game Universal Fighting System. Reception and cultural impact ers of Felicia and Q-Bee at FanimeCon 2014. Already in 1996, Capcom's representatives were quoted as saying: "If we add female characters, it is very popular. Have you every been to the show in Japan? People dress up as Morrigan or Felicia to play the games"Mean Machines Sega 40 (February 1996), pages 18-20.]] Featuring Morrigan and Felicia in their Girls of Gaming special in 2003, Play wrote that the two are famous for how they "unified the haunting with the erotic, along with previously unseen level of animation and creature design."Play magazine presents: girls of gaming #1 She also appeared in volume 2 of Play's "Girls of Gaming" series, noted as one of the greatest female characters in fighting games and with a comment: "what can you say about a cat-girl that wears something so skimpy it barely passes as an outfit?" The book 500 Essential Anime Movies: The Ultimate Guide cited Felicia as an example of the popularity of the Darkstalkers character designs, with fans frequently cosplaying as the character at various conventions since the original game's release. PLAY magazine described her as one of Capcom's "most beloved characters", featuring her in their "Girls of Anime" special. Felicia has become a popular subject of cosplay, even as, according to GameFront's Phil Owen, her "costume is quite elaborate, which means it’s easy to f–k up."Phil Owen, 9 Felicia Cosplayers of Varying Quality (pics), GameFront, February 7, 2011. Patrick Roesle of Hardcore Gaming 101 remarked, "All you need to know about Felicia is that she's extremely agile, emits piercing shrieks during battle, and has starred alongside Talbain in more hentai/slash fanfiction than you can probably wrap your mind around." Felicia was second only to Morrigan in GameFAQs' favourite Darkstalkers character poll. GameDaily named Felicia one of their favorite Capcom characters of all time, ranking her as fifth on their list of their top 25 and naming her also their favorite female in the Darkstalkers series. GameDaily also listed her as one of their favorite American female characters in video games, and also third on their list of the "hottest game babes". In Unreality's Queen of the Iron Fist Tournament, Felicia won with Kitana, but lost to Sophitia. In 2011, UGO.com's Aubrey Sitterson ranked her as sixth among the fighting games' finest female fighters, commenting how "the fact that we think about her purring when we scratch her pushes us dangerously close to the Furry border."Aubrey Sitterson, Fighting Games' Hottest Women - Felicia, UGO.com. In 2012, Larry Hester of Complex ranked her as the 22nd "hottest" video game character,Larry Hester, The 50 Hottest Video Game Characters, Complex, June 27, 2012. while MSN included her among the 20 "hottest women in video game history".The hottest women in video game history, MSN, 21 September 2012. In 2013, GamesRadar staff included Felicia among the 30 best characters in the three decades of Capcom's history, writing: "Felicia has the grace, agility and claws that fit her cross species, with body language comes off more cat than human, and it extends to her personality as well. Behind Morrigan, she’s likely the most well known Darkstalker, and has had cameos and playable appearances in multiple games. But when will she get the spotlight she deserves in a true Darkstalkers comeback?" On the other hand, Sega Saturn Magazine described her as "too cute for her own good," questioning her viability compared to other characters in the franchise. In 2012, Chad Hunter of Complex ranked her as the ninth-most stereotypical character in video games (representing "Nearly Nude Female Fighters"), commenting how the "slutty innocent fighter girl stereotype was blasted off the charts with Felicia" while adding that she was "embarrassing and a weak character on top of it. This kitty cat should be put down for good."Chad Hunter, The 15 Most Stereotypical Characters In Video Games, Complex.com, May 9, 2010. PC World included her in their list of "video game characters that are supposed to be sexy...but aren't." In ScrewAttack's Death Battle, Felicia lost to Taokaka from BlazBlue. See also *[[List of Darkstalkers characters|List of Darkstalkers characters]] References External links * Felicia's Darkstalkers and Marvel vs. Capcom 2 entries at StrategyWiki.org Category:Adoptee characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Characters designed by Akira Yasuda Category:Dancer characters in video games Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional American people in video games Category:Fictional characters from Las Vegas Category:Fictional nuns Category:Fictional werecats Category:Kemonomimi Category:Musician characters in video games Category:Orphan characters in video games Category:Singer characters in video games Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1994 Category:Fictional characters from Las Vegas, Nevada Category:Characters created by Akira Yasuda